It Was Meant To Be
by TnmElovr
Summary: Embry imprints on Bella. Wooh that's great! The only problem? She's five. Follow both of them through twelve years of anger, tears, betrayal, love, and heartache.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well here's another one of my imprint stories. And if you ever read my other story He Wasn't then you all got a preview to this story. Anyways yeah. I hope you enjoy this!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Song qoute of the day: "She played along like it was usual." Sharada by Skye Sweetnam

**Prolouge**

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, thrumming painfully against my rib cage. And now matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it to slow down. Every time I looked at Embry my heart did this to me. It's been like this for a while now. He wasn't my big brother figure anymore, he wasn't just a friend or protecter to me.

To me he was so much more. And it was hard to explain. The feelings I had for him grew, and bloomed like a flower in my chest. It was unbelievable. "Bella?" He asked. In his low and calming voice. "Are you alright?"

I don't know. Was I? Was I really alright? Was it alright for me to fall in love with you Embry? Because even if it wasn't it wouldn't matter to me anyways. You've had a hold of my heart since day one, haven't you?

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Uncle Billy! Put me down!" A little voice squealed. I looked over at Jake with confusion on my face.

"Who's over?" I asked.

"I told you all yesterday my uncle was moving in next door to us, remember?" He asked. I squinted my eyes at him for a second before realization dawned on me.

"Oh right! You have a four year old cousin right?" I asked.

"She's five Em." Jake said.

"Yeah whatever...Same difference." I said. Jared snorted.

"One thing Jake...Don't you _ever _let him babysit her." He said.

"Oh shut up Jared." I retorted. He just rolled his eyes. Jake shook his head, but walked into his house.

"Belly welly!" I heard him scream. I choked on my laugh and looked over at Jared and Paul. 'Belly welly?' Paul mouthed. Jared and I both shrugged but walked into the house.

"Jakey!" An excited voice yelled. We all walked into the room to see Jake pick up a little girl and twirl her around. She giggled and gave Jake a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I missed you Jakey." She said.

"I missed you too squirt." He said. "So how about I introduce you to my friends?" He asked. She smiled hugely at him and nodded her head. "Alright..." Jake said, turning around to face us. "Bella this is Jared, Paul, and Embry." He said. But when Bella's eyes landed on me and her smiled grew impossibly bigger, I felt my whole world fall from under beneath me. Staring into her liquid brown eyes, I felt all the cords that held me down to earth break, and now the only thing that held me down to earth was a steel cable. A steel cable that connected me to her. My life line, my only reason to stay alive...my imprint.

"Oh no." I heard a voice say. It sounded distant, but it was definatly there.

"Are you kidding me?!" A voice roared. Okay now that voice I could easily hear, and pulled me back out of my stupor. "My five year old cousin?! Seriously Embry?!" I blinked a couple of times shocked, before my vision focused on a furious Jake. Oh god.

"Jake I-"

"She's five Embry!" He yelled, setting a shocked Bella back on the ground and putting her protectivly behind him. "Don't look at her!" He said.

"Maybe we should just go." Paul said, slowly backing towards the door. Billy sighed heavily.

"No you two stay. And Jacob calm down. You're scaring Bella." Jacob looked behind himself to look at Billy shocked.

"But he-"

"He doesn't feel for her romantically. Am I right Embry?" Billy said looking over at me. I quickly nodded, hoping that would free me from Jacob's intense glare. "All right then." Billy said calmy. "It's fine. And besides Jake you know it can't be helped."

"Yeah but.... Charlie what about you?" He asked. I quickly looked over Jake's shoulder to see Charlie looking at Bella sadly.

"As long as he doesn't feel for her romantically it's fine. Besides....if having him imprint on her ensures her safety, then I guess it's fine."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Me and daddy were almost done unpacking, when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it daddy." I said, as I put Barbie back in her car.

"You sure?" Daddy replied back from the living room.

"Yep!" I said, as I opened the door, but what I saw scared me and made me scream real loudly. "Daddy!" I cried out. As I tilted my head back to look at the tall big man standing on our front porch. The big man looked down at me shocked.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Bella!" Daddy called as he ran into the room. "What's- Sam?" Daddy asked as he picked me up in his arms. The big scary man smiled at my dad, which suprisingly caused he face to look more nice.

"Hey Charlie."

"What can I help you with?"

"Well actually..." The man named Sam said as he looked at me. "It seems we have a new member to add to the pack." Pack? What does that mean? Does he mean something like a pack of hot dog's? Daddy chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it does seem that way. But tell me, do you think this Embry boy with be able to look after my Bella accordingly? Will he be a bad influence on her?" Embry? Is daddy talking about the cute boy who we saw yesterday?

"Charlie Embry will be nothing but good to Bella. You know that. But remember, there is about a twelve year distance between them. So don't worry." Sam said. Daddy sighed heavily and shifted me to his other arm.

"I suppose so." He said. "So... is there another reason you came here? I kind of have the feeling you didn't come here just to see Bella." Sam laughed.

"No actually. But we are having a bonfire tonight, everyone want's to meet Bella. Besides I think it would be nice for Claire to have another playmate." **(Now correct me if im wrong, but Claire is three in the books right? Well anyways in my story she's going to be five like Bella.)**

"Oh I see. Now Claire? Is she another imprint?" Daddy asked. Again with that itprin word. **(she's five remember? So for her it's itprin)**

"Yes she is...Quil's actually." Sam said. Daddy nodded.

"Well okay. Sure we'll be there. What time?"

"I'd say around six." Sam said.

"Alright we'll be there." Daddy said. Sam smiled.

"Alright good. Oh and Bella?" He said, looking at me.

"Yes?" I said, in a small voice. Please don't hurt me big man.

"Sorry that I scared you."

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"So is she cute?" Kim asked from Jared's side.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said, as I threw another log into the fire.

"Well that's unfair." She grumbeld.

"Life's unfair." I said.

"Well don't we know it." Paul said. "Now we have two perverts in the group." At that Quil and I both growled.

"Shut it Paul." Quil said.

"Hitting on two little girls? I swear-"

"Paul shut up!" I said.

"Oh touchy." He said.

"Paul, extra patrol rounds." Sam said.

"What?" Paul said.

"Paul." Sam said warningly, obviously getting ready to switch into alpha mode if need be.

"Fine." Paul grumbled, at that time we all heard a familiar husky laugh.

"You're an idiot Paul." Jake said as he walked into view with Bella in his arms.

"Hey!" Bella said in her sweet voice. "Idiot is not a nice word." And with that she bonked Jake on the head with her Barbie doll. Jake stopped dead in his tracks his eyes wide, while everyone else busted out laughing.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella replied simply. Then her eyes landed on me and a big smile broke across her adorable face. "Let me down!" She said squirming in Jake's arms. I don't know what it was. But it warmed my heart to know that she wanted to be with me. Jake sighed heavily and set her down. Bella smiled up at him before she made her way over to me.

Sure it may be weird that I imprinted on a five year old. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I have a feeling in the future Bella is going to be the only girl i'd ever want.

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you all liked it. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! Well im really happy you all liked chapter one....Now all I can hope for is that you all will enjoy the future chapters....anyways, enjoy chapter 2!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Song qoute of the day: "There's a place I know if you're looking for a show." Take It Off by: Ke$ha

**Embry P.O.V.**

The instant sound of giggles and sqeuals caught my attention, causing my to look to my left. It was then that I couldn't fight the smile that tugged on my lips, as I saw Claire chasing Bella down the beach both of them laughing along the way.

"I'm glad Claire has found herself another friend." Quil said, as he sat down next to me. I nodded at him but I didn't take my eyes off of Bella's small running form. "You know." Quil said. "It's going to be a handful...having your imprint as a five year old I mean. It's like a full time babysitting job." I looked over at Quil with a raised eyebrow.

"It's really that tough?" I asked. Quil laughed.

"Not necessarily. But it is tiring. Trying to keep up with that five year old energy. But it always pays off in the end to see that smile on her face." He said, as he turned his attention to Claire.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"That was no fair." I said, as I plopped myself down in the sand. Claire laughed and sat down next to me.

"It was too. You tripped. So I won." She replied. I just stuck my tongue out at her. Which she giggled at. "I'm happy your my new friend." She said. I nodded.

"Me too." I replied, as I ran my fingers through Barbie's hair. "Who are your other friends?" I asked. Hoping to be able to make more friends. Claire smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"Quil." She said. "He's my best friend. And real fun to play with." I looked over at her, before I looked behind myself also. There I saw Embry and Quil sitting on a log talking to eachother. "Is Embry your best friend?" Claire asked, turning back to look at me. I just shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, laying my Barbie down in the sand. "But I want him to be." Claire nodded, as started to cover Barbie with sand. "Claire?" I asked.

"Yep?" She replied looking back up at me.

"What's an itprin?" I asked. Claire laughed.

"It's imprint silly." She said. I blinked at her before I giggled.

"Oh." I said. "But what is it?"

"Well when I asked Quil he told me it means friendship that would last forever." She said.

"Really?" I asked, looking at her in shock. Claire nodded. "That's a long time...forever." I mused. Claire nodded.

"Are you Embry's friend forever? His imprint?" Claire asked. I just shrugged.

"I think so. Daddy and Sam said I was when they were talking earlier today." Claire smiled.

"Cool." She said. "So now we both have friends forever." I smiled at her.

"We'll be friends forever too though, right?" I asked. Claire giggled, before she nodded at me.

"Right." She said.

* * *

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"Daddy!" I heard Bella yell. I looked over to my right to see Bella running towards me. A smiled lighting up her adorable face. I smiled myself, and knelt down a little so it would be easier for her to jump into my arms.

"Hey pumpkin." I said with a small grunt as she ran into my arms. She giggled and laid her head against my shoulder.

"Guess what daddy." She whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"I made a new friend." She replied, obviously really proud with her self. At that I laughed.

"Oh really? Who?" I said.

"Claire.." She said, in a sing-song voice.

"Mission accomplished." Jake said, from beside me. I laughed and shook my head.

"Good job, honey." I said, to Bella. But then I noticed something....Bella wasn't holding her barbie doll. "Bells honey. Where's you doll?" I asked. Bella just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Claire buried her." She said simply. Jake snorted and I laughed.

"Do you want to go get her?" I asked.

"No." She said, with a slight shake of her head. I just heaved a sigh. _Guess i'll go have to buy her another one._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

I looked up at Quil with a smile on my face. "Guess what I found out." I said.

"What?" Quil asked, picking my up and putting me in his lap. I looked over the other side of the fire pit, to see Bella talking to Embry from her father's arms.

"Bella told me she's Embry's imprint. His friend forever." I said. But before Quil could reply I heard Billy speak.

"Alright guys. It's time to get settled."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"It's time to get settled." Uncle Billy said. At that everyone suddenly got quiet and went to sit down.

"May I?" I heard Embry ask. I looked over to see him with his arms slightly out stretched.

"Sure." Daddy said, as he started to hand me over to Embry. "My arms need a little break anyways." Embry smiled and wrapped me up in his warm embrace. Then he started to head over to where Claire and Quil were. When Embry sat down and situated me in his lap Claire smiled over at me, and I smiled right back. Just then Claire's words from earlier rang through my head.

_"Well when I asked Quil he told me it means friendship that would last forever." _

Friendship that would last forever...... I thought to myself as I smiled. That seems nice.

"As our tribal legends state...." But before I could hear Uncle Billy say much more, I was already falling. Falling into a dream that was filled with warmth surrounding me. A dream that included and certain gray colored black spotted wolf.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Maybe I should've had her take a nap before we came." Charlie said, as he looked down at Bella's sleeping form laying in my arms.

"No that's not it." Emily said, as she looked down at an also sleeping Claire. "Claire took a nap and look at her. I just think all the excitement caught up to them" Charlie nodded.

"You're probably right." He mumbeld. Then he looked up at me. "Sorry. She's a load isn't she." He said, as he took her out of my arms.

"No, it's fine really. She's as light as a feather to me." I said, instantly missing the contact of her. I had the sudden urge to take her back in my arms again. But of course I refrained myself. Charlie chuckled slightly.

"She would to you, wouldn't she?" Then he shook his head, and looked over at Emily. "It seems we'll have to set up a playdate for these little munchkins won't we?" He asked. Emily laughed.

"It seems so." She said. "I'll talk to my sister, and see when a good time for them to play with eachother would be." Charlie nodded.

"Sounds good. Oh and Embry." He said looking over at me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"If Sam doesn't have you patrolling tomorrow, would you mind looking after Bells here? I've gotta head to work at around....10:30ish." He said. I shrugged and looked over at Sam hopefully. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Fine." He said. "I'll have you trade with Leah. You start at 8:00 tomorrow night." I smiled at him thankfully.

"Alright. I'll be there." I said, turning back to Charlie. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you then." He said, as he headed off.

_I'll see you soon my Bella._ I thought to myself happily.

* * *

**Okay well there you all go! I hope it wasn't a suckey chapter...to be honest it was kinda hard to write. Considering I really don't remember how I talked when I was five, so if Claire and Bella sounded a little to old. Sorry! My bad! But anyways Review please!**

**P.S. Also next chapter Bella is going to be SIX I repeat Bella will be at the age of SIX next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all are liking the story..now onto chapter 3!!!! Remember Bella is SIX in this chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Song qoute of the day: "Today was a fairytale. You were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress." Today Was a Fairytale by: Taylor Swift

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Here you girls go." Emily said, as she placed our lunches in front of us.

"Thanks aunt Emily." Claire said.

"Yeah, thank you." I said. Emily smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing girls." She said, before she turned around and started to work on other stuff with Kim. I took a big bite out of my peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, when Claire spoke.

"When we're done we should go play hide-and-seek." She said, before taking a bite of her own sandwhich. I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I said, with a mouth full of food.

"Bella. No talking with food in your mouth." Emily said.

"Sorry." I said, my mouth still full. Emily laughed and then got back to work.

"I know the best hiding spot." Claire said. "Quil is never able to find me when I hide there."

"Really?" I asked. "Could you show me?"

"Nope." Claire said with a shake of her head.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause then you'll know where I hide. Duh!"

"Oh..." I replied. "Well I guess i'm just going to have to find a better one."

"Find a better what?" I heard a voice ask. I quickly turned around in my chair and smiled.

"Embry!" I yelled happily when I saw him walk through the door. He laughed and made his way over to me.

"Hey squirt." He said, as he picked me up, sat down in my chair, and placed me on his lap.

"Your food will be ready soon guys." Emily said, to the rest of the guys.

"So what would you be finding Bella?" Quil asked, as he put Claire in his lap also.

"A good hiding spot." I said.

"We're going to play hide-and-seek, when we're done eating." Claire added.

"With just you two?" Embry asked. Claire and I nodded.

"Yep." I said.

"Well would you like Quil and I to play also?" Embry asked. Claire and I shook our heads.

"Why not?" Quil asked.

"Girls only!" Claire and I shouted. At that everyone else laughed.

"Wow you two just got owned." Paul said.

"Shut it Paul." Quil said.

"Well what if Kim and I played?" Emily asked. I looked over at Claire and she just shrugged.

"Well since you two are girls it's okay." I said.

"Well there you have it." Kim said. "It will be only us girls playing...Would you like to join Leah?"

"I guess." Leah said.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"1........2........3........4.........5.........6..........7.........8........9....and 10!" Bella shouted, as she lifted her head and turned away from the side of the house. "Ready or not here I come!"

"Leah is so obvious." Seth muttered, as he pointed over to where his sister was hiding. I looked over and saw that a bit of Leah's shoulder could be seen from behind the tree. I chuckled.

"Seth... that's barely noticable." I said, as I turned my attention back on Bella. We were all currently sitting out back eating what Emily and Kim made, while we watched the girls play hide-and-seek with Bella and Claire. Bella then walked over to where Sam, Jacob, and Paul were sitting, and currently hiding Emily's form under the table.

"Hey Bells." Jake said, trying to hide his smile.

"Hi." She mumbeld, as she tried to get a good view of what was under the table. But the guys kept on moving their legs so she wouldn't be able to see. Bella huffed and looked up at them. "What are you guys doing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Jake smiled at her as did Sam and Paul.

"Nothing Bells...just... stretching our legs." Jacob said. Bella stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Your lying." She accused. Jake gasped and placed his hand over his heart.

"Me lie? Bella i'm your cousin." He said. _There he goes....pulling the cousin card again._ I thought to myself. Bella glared at him for a while longer before she groaned and walked away.

"Cheaters." Quil called out to them. That caused all three of them to laugh.

"Oh!" I heard Bella cry. I quickly looked over scared that she had hurt herself. But instead I saw her smiling at a pile of wood. "I found you Kim." She said. Then I heard Kim laugh and say her stand up.

"I guess it's my turn to count then, huh?" Kim asked. Bella nodded, a smile lighting up her sweet face. "Alright guys!" Kim called. "Come out."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Alright, ready or not here I come!" I heard Kim call out. I smiled to myself and squashed myself deeper in between the corner of the fence and shed. The farther I go the harder it will be to see me. When I saw Kim walk pass my hiding place, and look behind one of the trees, I couldn't help but giggle a little.

_I knew this would be a good spot._ I thought to myself, as I smiled in victory. I probably sat there for only another five seconds before I felt a wierd tingle on my arm. I tried to swipe at it, but when it didn't go away I looked down at my arm. I gasped and I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers. There on my arm was a big spider! So what did I do?

"EMBRY!!!" I cried out, as I swung my arm out away from uselessy to get away from the spider. "Jake! Embry!" At this point I could feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes, as I stared down at the big black thing on my arm.

"Bella?!" I heard Embry call out. I looked up to see a blurry Embry standing there. "Are you okay?" He asked. I just shook my head at him. "What's wrong then? Come on out okay honey." He said kneeling down. I looked at him, then looked at my arm to see the spider crawling up my shoulder. I gave a little screech and quickly crawled out of there, into Embry's arms. When I was Embry's arms I instantly felt better, but I couldn't ignore the feeling of the spider on my arm.

"Get it off! Get it off!" I whined squirming in his arms.

"Get what off?" He asked.

"The spider!" I said, swinging the arm that had the spider on it. I quickly burried my head in his neck and squeezed my eyes shut._ Get it off!!!!_ I screamed in me head. I heard a couple of quiet chuckles and sighs of relief go around, before I heard Embry's voice in my ear.

"It's gone now Bella." He said.

"Really?" I asked. Embry chuckled.

"Yes really." I slowly lifted my head, and looked at my arm afraid he was lying. I blinked away my unshed tears to get a better view, and what I saw made me smile.

"Thank you!" I said, as I placed a kiss on his cheek. Embry laughed and set me on the ground.

"Sure thing." He said.

"Are you okay Bella?" Claire asked, as she walked over to me. I just nodded, and tried to rub away the feeling the spider left on my arm.

"Yep." I said. "There was just a gross spider on me." Claire scrunched up her nose.

"Eww." She replied.

* * *

**Jake P.O.V.**

"Are you ready to head home Belly Welly?" I asked. Bella looked up from her drawing at me before she looked back down at it.

"Will I still be able to color this?" She asked. I laughed at her.

"Of course. Now come on." I said, as I grabbed her drawing and threw her over my shoulder. Bella squaled and started to laugh, just as the telephone rang.

"Oh." Emily said, as I came into the kitchen. "Alright I see. Yes of course I'll tell him. Bye Charlie." She said, before she hung up the phone.

"Everything alright Em?" I asked. Emily sighed and but nodded.

"Charlie said that he would like you to look after Bella tonight." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He got a call. There have been some..." She trailed off and looked at Bella. "M-u-r-d-e-r-s, in Seatle." She spelled out. "And his department has been called into help. So he said he won't be home until late tomorrow morning."

"Oh.. alright." I said. Then I slide Bella down from my shoulder and held her so I could look at her face. "Do you want to have a sleepover with your good ol' cousin Jake tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Bella said, with a smile brightening up her face. I laughed and started to head towards the door.

"Well let's get going then." I said. Bella nodded and then looked over my shoulder.

"Bye guys! Bye Embry and Claire!" She called. A chorus of 'bye Bells' went around the room before the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"This is the first victim we found." One of the officers said. Then he pulled back the body bag to reveal a pale, blonde, lifeless young woman. "Her name was Judy Sinwire, age 23." I nodded at him.

"Status of the victim?" I asked. The officer cleared his throat.

"Her blood had been drained from her body. Just like the five other victims. And there have been massive amounts of blood in the homes of ten other missing victims." He said. My back immediatly went rigid, and I trained my eyes on the womans neck.

And there it was, the area where the shoulder and neck connect. A bite mark.

I could only hope now that Bella was safe down in La Push. And out of the path of any vampires.

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys! All I have to say is enjoy chapter 4!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Song qoute of the day: "And if I had something to say to you, i'd whisper it softly." Colorado Sunshine by :3OH!3

**Jake P.O.V.**

"Jakey." Bella said, as she hopped into my bed.

"Hmm?" I asked, as I was looking through my dresser draws for some sweats. When I didn't get an immediate response I turned around to look at Bella. She had her little head hanging down, and she was running her fingers along her drawing. "What's wrong Bells?" I asked, making my towards her. She just shook her head. I sighed heavily and kneeled infront of her. "Come on..." I said, leaning my head down so I could peer up at her. "You can tell cousin Jakey." I said flashing her a smile. Bella's pout dissappeared and was replaced with a small smile of her own. But soon her eyes traveled back to her drawing.

I looked down at it myself for the first time and what I saw made my heart ache for her. Bella had drawn three people, with the sun shining behind them. But that wasn't what got me, because there in the drawing she wrote names under the three people. Mommy, Bella, and Daddy. Stood out at me in sloppy six year old writing.

"Oh Bells." I said, grabbing her into my arms. Bella just sat there immobile her head resting against my chest.

"I miss her Jake." She said, her voice cracking. "I wan't my mommy back. Why did God have to take her away from me?" I closed my eyes, at those words. For they were the same exact words I asked my father when my mom died. I held my little cousin closer to me, and repeated the words my father said to me eight years ago.

"Bella. It was just her time to go. Nature for her has just run it's course. Think of it this way. Flowers are beautiful and bright plants right? So colorful and full of life." Bella mumbeld something incoherent but nodded her head.

"Well... after a while those flowers grow with each passing day, and then they wilt and die. And us humans...well we're similair to that. We are all so full and vibrant with life. We all live day by day growing older. But soon, it will be our time to pass on. But just like flowers, we always find a way to create new life and make the world brighter."

"So...mommy was a flower?" She asked. I chuckled softly.

"In a sense yes. But do you want to know a secret?" I whispered. Bella looked up at me her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Your mother isn't really gone. She's with you everyday watching over you." I said.

"Really?" Bella asked. "Where?"

"Well... she's among the flowers, she's in the wind, she's in the clouds, but mostly she's in your heart. Watching you, and keeping you safe." I said.

* * *

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"Hello Emily." I said, as I got into my car. "I'm sorry for calling so late...but do you think I could talk with Sam?"

"Oh, hello Charlie. And of course, i'll go get him."

"Thanks." I replied. Emily 'mmhmm'd' and then it was silent. Not five seconds later did I hear Sam's voice over the phone.

"Charlie." He said in greeting.

"Hello Sam...look we've got a problem."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What kind of problem?" I sighed heavily and slouched in my seat.

"A vampire problem."

"What?" He asked, his voice slightly shocked.

"Yeah.. you know the murders that have been occuring in Seattle?" I asked. I was greeted by silence until Sam spoke again, anger clear in his voice.

"You think that has something to do with it?"

"No... I know it has something to do with it. Sam, the victims have had all their blood drained from them. And the reports say there have been accesive amounts of blood found in places with missing victims."

"What? Are you sure about this." He asked. I nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"Positive, but Sam...who ever this is, is being sloppy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally if a person was attacked by a vampire they'd burn the body, or dispose of it somewhere deep within the forest correct?" I said.

"Well yes." Sam replied.

"Well this vampire isn't taking such precautions. It's as if they want to be found."

"How so?"

"Because it left the victim totally unharmed...so to speak."

"Charlie...."

"Sam, it left it's bite marks on the victims neck. Perfectly visible and easy to find." I said. It was quiet on the other end of the line before Sam sighed heavily.

"Alright...i'll talk with the pack tomorrow. I wan't you to be present. And bring up anything that you feel would be necessary."

"Of course. I'll see you then." I said, before I hung up. I sighed and turned my head to look out the window. But what I saw shocked me. There standing on the edge of the forest was a pale white figure, standing stock still. I sat up straighter in my seat, my eyes growing wide.

Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind, and her red eyes were penetrating me. She tilted her head to the side slightly, before she smiled at me. It was a smile that sent a chill down my spine. She then lifted her pale hand and gave me a small wave.

_"I'll be seeing you soon."_ She mouthed slowly before she dissappeared. Gone in a flash.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Hey Embry!" Bella said, as she skipped into the house. Charlie and Jacob right behind her.

"Hey Bells." I said, ruffling her hair as she passed by making her way over to Claire. She glared up at me, fixing out her hair, causing me to laugh.

"Not nice." She mumbeld, before she plopped herself down next to Claire.

"Alright." Sam said. "Let's take this outback." I looked up at him confused, but I noticed he was watching Charlie. When I looked over at Charlie, I noticed he had a troubled look on his face. But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Bella, worry shining through. I instantly froze and looked at Bella myself. _Was something wrong? Was Bella in danger._ "Come on." Sam said, leading the way outback, the pack and Charlie following after him.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I wanna play makeup." Claire said. I made a face at that....I didn't like all the gunky stuff on my face.

"I don't wanna play that though."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Becuase I don't like lipstick." I said.

"Well you can wear blush."

"But I-" Before I could finish my sentence though, I was suddenly cut off when and enraged growl peirced through the air. Claire and I both screamed in suprise, and scrambeld into the kitchen where Emily was. But she didn't seem to notice us. For she was staring out the kitchen window concern and confusion written on her face.

"Aunt Emily!" Claire screamed, causing Emily to jump. She quickly looked down at us and gave us a nervous smile.

"Yes girls?"

"There's a monster outside!" I said, pointing towards the outback. At that Emily laughed and knelt down infront of us.

"Bella there is no monster outside okay?"

"But-"

"You'll be fine." She said, running a hand through my hair. "You both will be fine. You guys are under the watchful eyes of those who love you okay?" Just then Jake's words from last night rang through my head.

_"Well... she's among the flowers, she's in the wind, she's in the clouds, but mostly she's in your heart. Watching you, and keeping you safe."_

Mommy.....

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

"So...what do you think this means? Do you think she followed you home?" Jared asked. Charlie gave us a tired shrug, and shook his head.

"I don't know...but from what that vampire mouthed to me...it could be possible."

"Which puts Bella in danger." Jake whispered, concern for his cousin written all over his face. At that Embry went rigid and his hands balled into fists.

"Embry..." I said in warning, taking in notice of his convulsing body. "Charlie." I said, reaching my arm out infront of him. "Take a step back. Now Embry calm down!"

"My imprint's life is in possible danger Sam! And you wan't me to calm down?" He yelled.

"Embry man-" But Quil was suddenly cut off from a loud ripping noise, as Embry phased into a wolf. A loud angry growl slipping from between his teeth.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckey chapter guys! But I still feel like crap... for im still recovering from the stomach flu and all the meds i've been taking have made me a little loopy. So you'll have to excuse me. But anyways I hope everyone had a happy Valentine's Day yesterday! Oh and Review Please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

***I AM SO PISSED OFF!!!!!!* Okay so earlier I was on facebook minding my own business looking at peoples updates and comments and what not, when I see a video a friend of mine posted up. And it was titled "CRAZY RACIST FAMILY ON TYRA BANKS SHOW! THIS MAKES ME SICK!" So me being the curious being that I am I decided to watch it....and it just got under my skin. So I've got one word for all you crazy racist bastards out there.... FUCK OFF! I mean damn its the 21st century for fucks sake! I mean here in America we have a BLACK president!!!!! I mean lord! being racist is sssoooo over rated!**

**I mean if you're a person who has nothing better to do then be horrible and cruel to people of different religions and races then YOU all should go to hell! I mean do you want to know what those sicko's said? They said that N*gros are the scum of the earth and that jews are the devil's seed and that they should all go to hell! How sick is that?!?! And they also said that inter racial marriage was wrong! Well guess what! A ton of people do that these days! I mean you see blacks and asains together, whites and hispanics together and blacks and whites together. Hell i'm mixed! My mom is white and my dad is black! And because of them I have an intresting and mixed background that i'm proud of. I'm welsh, german, scottish, british, american (DUH), american indian (Crow tribe baby), puerto rican, and african american! SO YEAH!!! All you racist asses out there can go suck on hairy sweaty goat balls for all I care!**

**Anyways... I just wanted to let you all know that and such... you know share my thoughts to you all on how I hate racism..... but other than that enjoy chapter five.**

**P.S. Sorry for my potty mouth. But I tend to curse alot when i'm mad...**

**Disclaimer:Nope I don't own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Song qoute of the day: "Time is gonna take my mind, and carry it far away where I can find the depth of life." Dancing by: Elisa

**?????? P.O.V.**

"So.." I said, as I licked the remaining drop of blood from my lips. "You're telling me we can have an even more amusing game than the one we're having now?" I asked, motioning towards the pathetic humans that were whimpering on the other side of the room. "'Cause honestly, I find tortuing these pour souls fun enough."

"Well then, you haven't lived long enough my friend." She said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I mean sure this is...amusing. But this really isn't actioned packed." I stared at her for a second before I nodded.

"All right....carry on."

"Wweellll." She said, dragging out the word. "I decided to go to the police station. You know to find out how much these pathetic humans had come up with, when I crossed paths with a intresting man."

"Oh?" I replied.

"He seemed to know what we are." She whispered with a smile forming on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her but smiled none the less. It seem's like we're getting somewhere. "So anyways, he called someone. A friend I suppose and started talking to him. Saying that they'd have a meeting and discuss us I suppose."

"And?" I asked.

"Well I followed him. And let me tell you, what I found was a huge surprise. When I crossed onto his land, the smell that reached my nose was horrid. It smelled like.... wet dog." She said, scrunching up her nose.

"Wet dog?" I questioned, as something clicked in my head. "You... you don't think it's another set of shape-shifters do you?" I asked, as I remembered the pack of wolves we took down for the heck of it about two centuries ago in Africa.

"I know it's another set. And that's the point! More fun!" I just sighed.

"We've already done this before....what would be the point?" I asked. She smiled at me. "What are you holding back?" I asked.

"Well it was hard following the man home... but after using my talent I was able to get past those wolves without a hitch. Anyways I decided to stay and watch... you know try to find out what we could get out of killing those mutts."

"And what did you find?" I questioned.

"I found that most of the wolves charished something...rather someone, very deeply." She said, as she walked up to me, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "You see my dear friend, we could kidnap those precious humans they all seem to charish so much."

"And in turn." I said, taking off where she left off. "We'd get to have fun with torture AND with action. A win-win." She nodded.

"Exactly. Besides it doesn't hurt that those dog's might put up a fight if we try to take their loved ones." I smiled and shook my head.

"This may be the best idea you've had in awhile." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella, Emily is here to pick you up." My teacher Ms. Gaurd said, smiling down at me. I smiled back up at her, and stood up bringing my disney princess backpack up along with me.

"Bye Ms. Gaurd." I said, as I walked quickly out the door.

"Bye Bella. And don't forget to do your spelling homework tonight. You're still writing your S's backwards." She called back to me. I nodded and smiled as I spotted Emily.

"Hi Emily!" I said walking up to her. She smiled down at me and picked me up. "Is Claire feeling better?" I asked referring to my friend who was suffering from a bad cold. Emily laughed as she placed me in my car seat.

"She's doing fine Bella." She said, with a shake of her head. "I swear the way you guys are close to eachother it's as if your sisters... Twin sisters to be more exact." She muttered as she shut the door. "Anyways Quil is keeping a good eye on her." She said, as she hoped into the front seat. I nodded, pleased that my friend was okay as I looked out the window. "So how was your day Bella?" Emily asked. I smiled, but didn't take my eyes off of the blurring trees.

"It was fun! I got a star on my math homework. Oh and during arts and crafts Kyle got glue stuck in his hair. And at this one girl name Sky punched a boy in the face." I said. Emily laughed.

"Why?"

"'Cause he tried to kiss her." I said, in a disgusted voice. "So she punched him because she didn't want to get his cooties." At this Emily laughed harder.

"Really? Did she get into alot of trouble?"

"Yep! She now has to eat lunch with the teachers AND she has to clean up the mess from arts and crafts for the next week." I said, with a little giggle of my own. After that the car was pretty quiet. So I trained my attention back onto the outside. My eyes trying to distinguish the trees from it's blurry disposition, when something caught my eye. It was gone quickly in a flash but it still surprised me. I mean.... I've never seen a plant that was a white as snow, and besides, it......moved.

* * *

**?????? P.O.V.**

So at this moment I was at the biding for my master. Consdering that I could cover up my tracks unlike she could, and anyways this WAS my idea to begin with. Alright... So it seems like I have two down. Which isn't good enough, seeing as we had to capture _all_ of the females at one time, instead of seperatly. I sighed heavily and stopped running. It seems i'm going to be here longer than I expected.

Maybe....just maybe, all those females will plan an all girls day. Making this job ten time easier for me, and also resulting in giving me enough time to hatch a better plan, and hopefully enough time to get back and tell boss.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Here Claire." I said placing her homework down infront of her. "Ms. Gaurd wanted me to give you your homework. She said she wanted you to keep up." Claire nodded, and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks." She replied, before she took another bite from her grilled cheese sandwhich. I nodded and got back to my spelling assignment. UGH! This dang S just won't go the right way.

"Your S isn't the right way." Claire said, looking down at my paper. I sighed heavily.

"I know." I mumbeld as I closed the book. _I give up!_

"Hey Bells!" I heard a familiar voice rumble. My head snapped up and a smile immediatly lite up my face. My spelling homework completely forgotten.

"Em!" I yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled down at me.

"Hey Embry." Emily said, as she placed the cookies in the oven. "Do you know when Sam and the others will be back?"

"Sam said in about an hour." Embry said, as he sat down next to me. "Hey Quil." He said, as Quil tried to make Claire eat the rest of her grilled cheese.

"Hey... Come on Claire, just two more bites! Please!" Quil said.

"No." Claire said, turning her face away. I giggeled at her before I snatched the grilled cheese out of Quil's hand.

"Wha- Bella!" He said shocked. I just smiled, and handed it to Claire.

"Eat it, or your cold won't go away. Daddy always said a good warm meal fixes everything." I said. Claire stared at me for a second before she sighed, and took a bite. Embry and Emily both started to laugh while Quil looked at me confused.

* * *

**????? P.O.V.**

"Oh shush." I said, to the little human girl who was crying and begging for her life.

"Please! Oh please just let me leave! My mom and dad-"

"What about your mom and dad?" I asked, as I trailed my cold finger down her neck, feeling her pulse pund beneath my finger.

"They must be missing me!" She cried. "And I know my older brother must be worried!" I laughed and shook my head.

"You don't honestly believe i'd let you go because of some stupid family members do you?"

"But-"

"That's enough." I snapped cutting her off. She finally shut up and I smiled to myself before I bit into her neck. I've been alone for two days now waiting for any word on our new game. But so far nothing. And it was driving me up the wall. I mean she _knows_ I don't have patience. So what the hell was taking her so long?

"A week!" I heard a voice yell. I instantly dropped the girls body and growled. What type of vampire would approach another while feeding? And why in the world didn't I hear anyone approah? "Chill! It's just me!" She said, coming into view. I stared at her for a second before I heaved a sigh and relaxed.

"What took you so long?" I asked, as I picked up the girls barely drained body and continued from where I left off.

"I'm sorry.. but I just had to find out when a good time to start our game would be." She replied. I nodded against the girls neck telling her to continue. "Anyways, In about a week it seems that the two older girls are planning to take the two younger girls to the park and then the mall next saturday." She said. "It's the perfect time to strike don't cha think?" I shrugged and dropped the young girls body. Finally feeling satisfied.

"Sure." I said.

* * *

**TaaDaa! I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!**

**P.S. Sorry about my little rant at the beggining of the chapter! I was just a little angry. Teehee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****

***READ READ READ* okay so I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that the imprints don't age as long as the wolf pack keeps transforming. But the only reason that Bella and Claire still age is because they didn't fully accept the imprint yet. so yeah. Kim Emily and all the other imprints that i'll introduce wont age becuase they fully accepted the imprint. so don't let that confuse you when you get to the claire and bella convo...**

**P.S. im also really sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had writers block and school has been whooping my butt. All of our teachers are pounding us with tests and projects before spring break begins so you'll gave to forgive me for that.... anyways i'd like to thank lexniaomievamp-wolf lover for helping get over my writers block :)....enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight.....**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me till the day you die." Blind by: Ke$ha

**?????? P.O.V.**

As the girls body fell limp in my arms, I decided to bring up the topic that has been tugging on the back of my mind for the past couple of days. "So about those four girls and their wolf boys thing..." I said trailing off.

"Yeah? What about it?" She replied. I shrugged calmly and look down at the dead girl's face.

"I don't think we should go through with it." I said, as I ran my fingers through the girls pale brown hair.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Are you chickening out?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Hardly." I said, pushing the girls body off my lap. "I'm just saying we should wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes wait." I said, picking myself up off the ground. "I think we should wait until the two younger girls are older."

"Why?" I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Believe it or not I do have morals."

"Since when?" I just growled at her. "Alright, alright. You have morals!" She said, raising her hands up in surrender. "Now could you please continue...i'm confused." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are....anyways those girls are way to young to kill. I think if we wait a couple of years until their older they might be able to put up more of a fight, instead of whining and crying in a corner. Also if we wait the connection they have with their wolves may be stronger." She was silent for a moment until she slowly nodded her head.

"So...you want it to be more of a struggle?" I just shrugged.

"No, like more of a fight. Besides I think it would be intresting if we kept an eye on them." I said, a smile curling up my lips.

"And why would that be intresting?"

"Well....if we keep tabs on them through the years, we might be able to find out what makes them tick. Plus it would work to our advantage when we do actually decide to take them." A smile just a sick and twisted as mine curled up on her lips.

"I'm in." I lauhged.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (Age 10)**

"You know..i've been wondering....." Claire said trailing off, and tilting her head to the side as she looked at her painting.

"About what?" I replied, as I dipped my paintbrush into the black watercolor paint.

"Immorality." She said. I looked over at her confused. "You know....never aging." I giggled.

"You mean immortality." I said. Claire blinked at me before she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, that." She said. I nodded at her, and turned my attention back on my paper. "Anyways I was thinking about that because of Kim, Emily, and Rachel." She said.

"Why though?" I asked confused.

"Because." She replied, leaning closer to me and turning her voice into a soft whisper. "They never seem to change."

"Um...." Was my only reply. Claire huffed, and narrowed her eyes at me. "What?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"Just listen 'kay?" She said, before she flicked me on my forehead.

"Hey!" I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

"Girls!" Our art teacher called. "No yelling! Art is about peace and serenity!"

"Sorry." We both mumbled. Before Claire turned her attention back on me.

"Don't be so loud."

"Well don't flick me." I said angerily. Claire sighed, but nodded.

"Alright.... sorry." She said. "Anyways like I was saying, they never seem to change." I nodded at her to continue. "And that confuses me. Because Aunt Emily just turned 28 last week and she still looks the same as she did when she was like...24. Also she still hasn't had a baby yet for us to play with."

"Well 28 isn't really that old. It's when your turn 35 that you're old." I said, pointing my paintbrush at Mrs. Jenson who was already getting small wrinkles. Claire looked over at our art teacher. "Also we still have toys to play with."

"Yeah I know...but I mean. Well Aunt Emily doesn't look any different, and niether do Kim or Rachel."

"Soooo...." I said, not truely grasping at what she was trying to tell me. "You think, they're immortal?" Claire shrugged.

"Maybe... I mean think about it Bella. My mommy is thirty, and she looks way older than Aunt Emily then she's supposed to. Don't you think?" I stared at her for a second, before I nodded. You know....now that I think about it, Kim and Emily don't look any more different than when I meet them when I was five. And cousin Rachel, Paul's girlfriend hasn't changed mush in the three years that i've seen of her.

"Wow...." I whispered. "You're right." Claire nodded.

"I know I am." She said. "But it's not only them....it's the boys too. Quil hasn't changed for as long as i've known him. And niether has Embry." She stated. I nodded along with her.

"Yeah...." I said, trailing off. "Do you.....do you think they're vampires?" I asked. Claire shook her head vigorously.

"No....that wouldn't make sense with our legends." She said.

"Oh..yeah right." I said.

"I think." Claire said, leaning in closer so she could whisper in my ear. "That they found the fountian. You know the one we learned about in history with the one explorer." She said. I gasped.

"You think they drank from the immortal fountain?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"No.... I know they did." I just sat there dumbfounded. Well that certainly does explain alot.

"Wow." I said again.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"I don't know you guys...." I said, as we headed off the beach.

"Well why not?" Jared asked.

"Well because of Bella." I said. Paul huffed.

"She's ten dude....you're going to have to wait another 6 years before you can even think of kissing her. Why don't you just open up your playing feild a bit?" He questioned.

"Just because."

"Dude six years-"

"Yeah I get it! Six years! But even if I don't think of Bella as anything more than a sister to me now, i'll feel bad about it later."

"How so?" Jared asked. I groaned.

"Why aren't you hounding Quil on this?" I asked.

"Because that girl paid no mind to him." Jared said.

"And for obvious reasons might I add." Paul added in.

"Hey!" Quil said. "Are you calling me ugly?!"

"I don't know." Paul replied. "Am I?"

"Anyways...." Jared said, rolling his eyes. "It's just one date man.

"Yeah but-"

"One date." He said, interrupting me. I sighed and looked over at Jake who had remained quiet during this whole conversation.

"Jake?" I asked. Jake looked down at the ground before he shrugged.

"Even though I hate to admit it.....Paul and Jared are right. Bella is ten, and well you will still have to wait about six more years for her."

"Yeah but-"

"Even if you won't ever feel anything towards the other girls it still wouldn't hurt to go out a couple of times." Jake said. I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Are you serious?" I asked, a little shocked. Jake just shrugged. I sighed heavily and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Fine...." I grumbled, before I made my way back down towards the beach and girl.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Well were you going to hang out with him today?" Claire asked. I shook my head.

"No...but I really want to give Embry my painting." I said, smiling down at it.

"Alright." Claire said. "Let's drop it off for him. Then can we go to my house and start on homework?" I nodded at her. "So.." Claire said, as we walked down Embry's street. "What do you think it feels like to be immortal?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. But it must be cool."

"Yeah totally....but I also wonder. If their immortal....how old do you think they really are?" I shrugged at her.

"I don't know...but that's a good question." I said.

"I know." Claire said. I rolled my eyes at her, as we made our way up Embry's porch steps. I didn't bother on knocking since Embry said 'mi casa es tu casa'...whatever that means.

"Hey Embry! I-" But I was immediately cut off, once I saw him kissing some girl on his couch. "Em...." I whispered, dropping my painting to the floor. Embry instantly stood up and looked over at me shocked.

"Hey squirt." He said nervously. But I couldn't respond. For some odd reason it felt as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest... and I just couldn't seem to breathe right anymore. As I felt tears pool in my eyes, Claire grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Come on Bella." She said shooting Embry a glare, before she dragged me out of the house behind her.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Who was that?" Lisa asked. "Your little sister? She was cute." But I didn't answer her, as I made my way over to the piece of paper Bella dropped on the floor. On the piece of paper was a painting....a painting of a gray wolf with black spots on it's back.

"Oh Bells." I whispered.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

I looked over at Bella to notice her staring blankly at her math homework. "Bells?" I asked.

"Hmm.." She replied mechanicly. I just shook my head.

"Never mind." I said with a sigh. Before I glared at the wall in the general direction of Embry's house. _Stupid immortals!_

* * *

**Well there you guys go! I hope you all liked it! Once again sorry for the wait. Review please!**

**Now if you read my other story You're It, You're The One... you've already read this but if not i'd really appreciate if you could read this and tell me what you think about it.**

**THIS IS A PREVIEW TO A NEW IMPRINT STORY IDEA OF MINE!!! IT IS A BELLA/SAM IMPRINT STORY (Requested by a friend of mine. I love you Ally! Thanks for giving me this idea chica!)**

**A Not So Happy Ending**

**Bella Swan is a girl who doesn't know the definition of love or how to express her feelings. She is a girl who has never shed a tear in her life. Not when both of her parents died in a plane crash, and not when she found out she had to leave all of her friends behind in Arizona, to go live with her Aunt in Forks, Washington. Bella Swan is a girl unaware of the path ahead of her.**

**Sam Uley is a werewolf who is deeply in love with Leah Clearwater. He is already planning a bright and happy future for them both. But that suddenly all changes when his eyes land on the beautiful, mysterious, and quiet Isabella Sawn.**

**Leah Clearwater is a fierce and determined girl. Who is not ready to hand over the love of her life to some silly girl. She'll do whatever it takes to keep Sam as hers.**

**Well I guess you could classify our story as a fairytail. What with mythical creatures and what not. Sam would be the prince, and I the damsel in distress. Leah would be the witch who is trying to tear us apart. And the vampires are the evil villians that are out to destroy me. But unlike every other fairytail ending, i'm afraid we might not have a happily ever after.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**HEY GUYS!!!! Wassup? Anyways... i planned to update this chapter earlier, but since its spring break here and I can only enjoy a week of no school i've been sleeping in and hanging out with my friends.... but alas I am now here! wooh that's great right??? but yeah I hope you enjoy chapter....7? is this chapter 7?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "She didn't say a word... Just walked away." Last to Know by: Three Days Grace

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Great! This is just.... God! Why did I listen to you guys?!" I yelled, glaring at the guys who were gathered in Sam and Emily's backyard.

"Hey!" Quil said, putting his hands up. "Don't look at me! I'm a nuetral party, just like the U. S. in World War I."

"What?" Paul asked.

"You idiot we joined the war later on." Jared chimed in.

"Did you even pay attention in history in tenth grade?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I did! For example... I know the German's started World War I." Quil replied.

"No you dip shit, that was World War II" Jared said.

"Well then who-"

"Guys!" I yelled cutting Quil off. "Seriously, not right now okay?"

"Sorry." Quil mumbled. "But still... leave me out of this." I just sighed heavily, and looked over at Jake.

"Jake? Is she still mad?" I asked. He shrugged and looked towards Emily's house.

"Well if her ignoring you wasn't any indication, then i'd say yeah. She's still pretty mad." I groaned and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Great." I grumbled.

"Look man." Paul said. "We truely are sorry."

"Yeah, if we would've known that Bella was going to walk in and-"

"No forget it." I said, training my eyes back on them. "I shouldn't have listened to you guys in the first place. You know what they say about avoiding peer pressure and all that."

"Well I remember learning about that in middle school!" Quil said.

* * *

**????? P.O.V.**

"Well it seems like we hit another jack pot." She said, walking up to me.

"Oh really? How so?" I asked, leaning against the wall. She smirked.

"It seems even at this young age, the girls heart can be broken." I raised an eyebrow at her. "It seems she caught her wolf with another girl." I smiled.

"Ah.... Jealousy. Nice." I said. She nodded.

"But it also seems like one wolf is a bumbling idiot." I chuckled.

"Well what would you expect from a dog?" I asked.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I giggled and tried to get out of cousin Rachel's grasp. "Oh no you don't!" She said, grabbing at me again. "You know I don't like it when people steal food off my plate."

"B-but... Paul d-does it all the-e time!" I squealed trying to get away from her tickling fingers. Rachel laughed, but didn't let up. "Please! St-stop!"

"Only if you promise to never steal food of my plate." She warned.

"It... it was just a c-cookie!" She still didn't relent.

"Promise?" She asked. I just nodded, unable to say anymore. My sides were killing me! And my lungs were in desperate need of air. And I couldn't even breath properly for that. "You have to say you promise Bella." She said.

"Y-yes I promise!" I gasped, through my laughing. Finally she stopped and smiled at me.

"Good." She said. I just laid there gasping for air. Maybe next time i'll get Claire to steal a cookie for me.

"You're unfair." I mumbled, sitting up. Rachel just smiled at me.

"Well you know i'm your favortie cousin." She said.

"Hey!" I heard cousin Jake's voice say. I looked over to see him walking in the door, with everyone else behind him. But I managed to look away before I caught sight of Embry. "That's not true! I'm Bella's favorite cousin. Right Belly welly?" I glared at him.

"Not anymore." I said. Jake looked at me shocked.

"Why not?"

"Belly Welly." Was my only reply. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"What? But you used to like that nickname." He said.

"Bells is ten now Jake." Rachel said. "She considers herself a big girl now."

"Because I am!" I said. Rachel smiled at me.

"Yes I know." She said. I just huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Hey now. Leave Bella alone." Emily called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jake replied. I glared over at him, causing him to chuckle at me.

"Come on Claire." I said, grabing her hand and hopping off the couch. "Let's go out front. Cousin Jake is being an idiot." This again caused him to laugh. Claire nodded, and let me drag her behind me. But as we passed by them, I made a good point to walk a wide arch around Embry, and to keep my eyes on the floor.

I made a promise to myself, on the day I saw him kiss that girl. I would never look, or be near Embry ever again.

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

As we walked past the immortals I couldn't help but notice the distance Bella put between herself and Embry. And how she never took her eye's off the ground until we made it outside. I sighed heavily, and dropped Bella's hand. If there was only some way to get her to talk to me. Ever since last week Bella hasn't spoken about what happened, at all. And I was a worried. Because my mommy always told me it wasn't healthy to keep things botteled up inside.

"Bella?" I asked, sitting down in the last porch step next to her.

"Hmm?" She replied, not looking at me.

"Embry.... Are you mad at him?" When I didn't get a reply out of her I continued. "He isn't being a very good friend is he?" Bella shook her head.

"He isn't being a very good friend or brother." She whispered. It was then that I noticed she was crying. Becuase I saw a tear land on her hand that was resting on her knee.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

I sighed sadly as I watched Claire wrap her small arms, around Bella's quivering frame. "What's wrong?" Sam's voice whispered in my ear, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him, but didn't take me eyes off the girls.

"I just wish she knew... you know? That way... she wouldn't be hurting right now. If she knew that know matter what Embry was her's.... if she knew what was making her feel this way...." I said, trailing off. Sam rested his chin on my head, and looked out the window to watch the girls also.

"I know." He said, with a sigh of his own. "But soon... when the time is right. But mean while, all we have to worry about, is when Embry will make up with Bella."

"Well I hope that's soon." I said.

* * *

**Well there you guys go! Sorry if the chapter was crappy, but it was needed, because next chapter will be when Bella and Embry make up. Anyways review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Hiya guys!!! how's it goin'? Anyways sorry it's taken me a while to update but junk has been going on in my life, that's been making me feel crappy ssssoooooo...... but yeah! enough of me, let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight....**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "I will let you down, when you finally trust me. Finally believe in me." Let You Down by: Three Days Grace

**Bella P.O.V.**

"So what color were you thinking about painting your room?" Claire asked. While we were sitting in her living room, watching her mom through the screen door as she was planting flowers. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But my daddy said i'd have to choose soon. Sine he's taking me this weekend." Claire nodded, and turned her attention on me.

"Well your favorite colors are purple and green, right?" She asked, while I nodded at her. "Then paint two walls purple and two walls green." I smiled at her.

"That's a good idea!" I said. Claire giggled.

"I know." I just rolled my eyes at her. "Are you gonna get new stuff for your room also?" I nodded.

"Yep. Daddy said I can get rid of my twin bed and get a double."

"What's a double?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know.... But I do know that it's a bigger bed!" I said, a proud smile lighting up my face. Now i'll really be a big girl. "Oh, and I can also get a book shelf!"

"Oh right... I forgot you're a bookslug." She said. I laughed.

"You mean bookworm." I corrected. Claire rolled her eyes at me, but smiled.

"Same difference." Was her only reply.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"I'll get it." I heard Claire say after Quil knocked on the door.

"I really hope this works out." I mumbeld. Quil patted my shoulder.

"It will man. Don't worry." He said, just as Claire's small frame appeared at the door. A bright smile lit up her face when she saw Quil, but once she noticed me her smile fell.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me with acid in her voice. For such a small little girl, she sure could pack a punch in her voice.

"He's here to see Bella, Claire Bear." Quil said. Claire flickered her eyes towards Quil before she looked back at me.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." She said, reaching behind her to grab hold of the door. "So bye-bye."

"Claire wait." Quil said, placing his hand on the door and pushing it back open with ease. Claire struggled with the unmoving door, before she glared up at Quil.

"What?" She snapped. Quil sighed, and looked over at me.

"I just want to apologize to Bella." I said. "I know that I-"

"No." Claire said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't know anything. You really hurt Bella's feelings." And even though I knew that, those words still made my heart sink.

"I know." I whispered. "But please. I really need to say i'm sorry Claire. I miss my little sister." Claire glared up at me for a couple of seconds before she sighed, her intense glare softening.

"She's my best friend." She said. I nodded at her. "So if you hurt her feelings again, I will come after you." The thought of that would've made me laugh, if I weren't in this situation.

"I never plan on hurting her feelings again. I promise." I said. Claire nodded at me before she turned to look at Quil.

"My mommy is out back. Let's go." She said. Quil chuckled and moved to pick Claire up and place her on his back.

"Good luck." He said, before he walked down with porch steps with Claire.

"Thanks." I said with a sigh, before I stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind me.

"Claire?" I heard Bella's voice call from the living room. "What took you so long?" I didn't answer as I slowly walked towards the living room and peered around the wall, to see Bella laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "Claire?" She called again, turning her head to look in my direction. But when she saw me her eyes widend and she sat up quickly.

"Hey Bells." I said with a soft smile, as I walked towards her. She just blinked at me before she looked down at her lap. "Bells?" I said again, as I knelt down infront of her. She didn't answer me, as she kept her head down avoiding my gaze. It was silent for a couple of minutes before I sighed. "Bella? Please talk to me. Look i'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I hate you." I heard her voice say, cutting me off. I stared at her shocked as my world stopped spinning.

"What?" I gasped. Bella snapped her head up to glared at me. Her chocolate brown eyes glassy from unshed tears.

"I said I hate you!" She sreamed at me, her voice shaking a little. I swallowed and shook my head. I could die right now. Not because she said she hated me, but because I caused my imprint pain. I was the one who caused her to cry.

"No... Bella-" I whispered, but she cut me off again.

"You lied to me!" She yelled again. "You said I was the only girl for you! I was your best friend! Your sister! You said I was the only girl in your life! But you lied! Your a big fat liar!" She said, as she started to pound her small fists against my chest. And I let her... even though she wasn't physically hurting me, she was emotionally. And I deserved every bit of it. "Your not my brother anymore! Your not my friend! Your just a stupid liar! A mean stupid liar and I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.... I hate you.... I hate you..." And with every 'I hate you' her pounding fists slowed down until the were laying still on my chest. "I hate you.... I.... Hate.... You. I..... Hate-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a huge sob ripped through her chest, and then she flung herself at me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her small body and placed my chin on her head.

"Bells." I whispered, as I ran my fingers through her hair, fighting tears of my own. "I'm so so sorry. I truly am. And I wasn't lying to you. You are the only girl in my life, okay? Your still my best friend and sister. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing." I vowed. Bella just sobbed and shook her small head.

"Your lying." She choked out. I tightened my grip on her.

"I'm not." I said. In response Bella fisted my shirt in her hands. "I would never lie to you."

"I can't loose you." She said.

"And you won't loose me. I promise." Bella just shook her head.

"But my mommy said the same thing to me." She cried. "She promised me she wouldn't leave me! She promised Embry! And she broke her promise! Mommy said she'd get better! She said she'd always be here for me, but she lied! Just like you did! You lied to me! You'll just break your promise like she did!" I sighed and closed my eyes. It all goes back to her mother... she doesn't want to loose another person she loves.

"You'll never loose me. I'll never leave you Bella. You have to believe me." I said.

"I can't." She said.

"Why?"

"Because you already lied to me.... you'll lie again. And you'll leave... just like mommy." I shook my head and kissed the top of her head.

"You're my little sister... my best friend. I couldn't leave you even if you wanted me to. You're stuck with me forever." I said. After that the only noise in the room was Bella's crying. And I held her, desperate to keep her in my arms forever.

"Why?" She croaked out sometime later, after her crying was reduced to sniffling. I pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. She looked back at me, with confusion and sadness floating around in her watery brown eyes.

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why were you kissing that girl?" She asked. I sighed and closed my eyes, before I pulled her into my chest again.

"I don't know, but honey you have to believe me. It was a stupid mistake.... and I hate that I did that. That I hurt you." I said. She nodded her head, and tightened her hold on me.

"I still hate you." She said. "But I miss my brother... I want him back."

"I'll gladly be your brother again.... I'll do anything to be your brother and best friend again." I said eager to be back in her good graces. It was silent before Bella spoke again.

"Anything?" She asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Anything." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was still mad at him. And I still didn't fully trust him. But I did miss him. "I still hate you." I said, meaning every word I spoke. "But I miss my brother... I want him back."

"I'll gladly be your brother again.... I'll do anything to be your brother and best friend again." He said, his voice sounding eager. At that a light bulb went off in my head.

"Anything?" I asked. As a smile slowly spread across my face.

"Anyting." He said. Well then... be ready for a long and torturous road ahead of you. You big stinky liar.

* * *

**TaaDaa!!!! I hope you all liked the chapter!!! Review Please and make my crappy life feel better!!!**

**P.S. Oh and a heads up. My Sam/Bella story will be posted up sometime tomorrow so be on the look out for it if you're intrested!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Hi guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but life and school got in the way. But luckily its finally summer time so now you can expect updates more often:)**

**Also you should thank AnGeL-n-DeViL, because it if wasn't for her this chapter probably wouldn't have been out for another week. This chapter is dedicated to you girlie :)**

****

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything." Lullaby by: The Spill Canvas

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Well orginally she wanted to have two walls purple and the other two green. But now..." Charlie said trailing off, with an amused smile on his face. "She want's purple and green strips."

"What? Are you serious?" Jake asked. Charlie laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess she just wanted to make it harder for you guys to do... you know more work and all. But hey, it's fine by me."

"Well of course it is. Your not doing any work at all." Jake mumbled. Charlie just laughed again and made his way out of Bella's room. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Paul spoke.

"I really hate you man." He said, shooting a glare at Quil.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out while I was talking with Claire about it, honestly." He said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Well i'm not sorry about it. It means less work for me." I said. Causing three sets of eyes to shoot daggers at me.

"I'm still surprised about how they roped us into doing this." Jared said. "I mean their ten for christ sakes!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, well I also think not having Emily prepare food for us for about a week was the main factor." I said.

"Women are evil." Jake grumbled, turning to glare at the paintbrush as if saying 'I hate you, you did this to me.'

"Can't live with them, can't live without them." Quil said, with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah well i'd rather live without them for a while." Jake said. "You know... like have a man's world for about a week or whatever."

"A man's world... that sounds nice." Paul said, before he picked up a roller and dipped it in the purple paint. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"You guys are complaining way to much. All you have to do is help me with Bella's room. After that your free. Me? Not so much. I know that girl still has stuff up her sleeve for me to do."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Are you sure about that Charlie?" Cousin Rachel asked, before she placed lunch infront of me and Claire. Daddy just shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine about it. As long as the chores get done, I don't care who does them." He said. Emily just laughed, before she turned her eyes to me.

"Your a smart one Bella. Making Embry do your chores for two months. Good idea." She said. Daddy laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Girl gets her smarts from her mother that's for sure." He said. I turned around to smile at him before I took put a chip in my mouth.

"I'm also going to make him clean my room for three months." I said. This caused Cousin Rachel, Emily, and Daddy to laugh.

"Oh the poor boy." Cousin Rachel said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"'Poor boy' nothing." Claire said. "He deserves it." I smiled at Claire and gave her a high five.

"These two are definitaly going to be a handful in the next four years." Emily said.

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Your joking right?" I asked Bella. She looked up at me with a small smile.

"Nope." She said. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"You're an evil little pip squeak, you realize that right?" I asked. Bella just shrugged.

"So when will my room be ready?" She asked.

"In about one more day." I replied. She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Thank you." Was all she said, before she skipped off to be with Claire. I shook my head, as I felt a smile tug on my lips. As long as it made her happy, i'd do anything for her.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (Age 12)**

"Um... Claire?" I said, placing my hand on her arm.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning her head away from Trevor to look at me.

"I... I feel weird." I said, squirming in my seat at little.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up a little more straight in her chair.

"I... dont know. Like, I have this weird sort of... clenching pain right here." I said, placing my hand on my lower stomach.

"You want to go to the bathroom?" She asked. I stared at her for a second before I nodded. Then Claire raised her hand to grab the attention of a lunch lady. A couple of seconds later a lunch lady appeared, one hand already in a pocket of her appron, ready to give us something.

"What do you need honey?" She asked Claire.

"Me and my friend need to go to the bathroom." She said. The lunch lady looked at her and then to me, before she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you both know you can't leave the lunch room during lunch." She said.

"But it's an emergency!" I said. "I don't feel all to well."

"Do you need to go to the clinic then?" I shook my head.

"No... just the bathroom." I said. "Please." The lunch lady was quiet for a while before she sighed.

"Fine... but hurry right back if your done before lunch is over." She said. Claire and I nodded before we quikly left.

"Okay." Claire said, once we entered the bathroom. "You just do your business while I wait." I nodded at her and made my way over to a stall. When I shut the door, and my made myself situated on the toilet, I froze. There on my underwear was a reddish, brown stain.

"Oh my god." I said.

"What?" I heard Claire asked, before I saw her form take a step closer to my stall through the crack. I just shook my head, and grabbed toilet paper so I could wipe. "Bella?" She asked when I didn't reply.

"I... Claire?" I asked, my voice coming out in a shocked whisper. As I looked down at the toilet paper.

"What? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think we need to go to the clinic." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I think I just started my... period." I said. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Claire said.

"Oh... well... atleast we're both women now right?" She asked, before I flushed the toilet, and made my way out the stall, towards the sink.

"Yeah... women." I said.

"Oh it's not that bad." Claire said with a shrug. "We can take pills for the cramps." I sighed and shook my head.

"That's not what i'm worried about Claire." I said, as we headed our way towards the clinic. "I'm more worried about telling my dad. God, it's going to be so embarassing!"

"Oh... right. But hopefully he won't bring you flowers like my mom did for me." She said. I just groaned, before I pushed the clinic door open.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

"So... do you think you could do that for me?" Charlie asked, shooting a glance at Bella. I just laughed and nodded my head.

"Sure Charlie. It's no problem, really." I said. Charlie sighed in relief and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. "I just... I don't know if i'd be able to buy... well you know." Charlie said, with a blush lighting up his cheeks. I just smiled at him before I turned my attention to Bella who was whispering quietly with Claire and Kim.

"Your little girl is officialy a woman now." I said. I heard Charlie sigh.

"Yeah I know... and I don't know how I feel about that just yet. I guess soon i'll have to be fighting the boys off of her with a stick." He said. I laughed at that.

"Nah... I think when that time comes, it'll be Embry's job." I said.

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope this chapter was okay :)... because another reason for the hold up on this chapter was should I either have Embry do Bella's bidding or skip ahead into her becoming a 'woman'... but AnGeL-n-DeViL suggested I combine those two ideas and i thought that sounded good. but yeah anyways I hope you all liked it :)**

**Also who's excited for Eclipse? Only one more day! Im going to go see the Midnight Premiere at IMAX soo... I have a feeling it's going to be EPIC!**

**Anyways review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Hi guys! whats up? Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I hoped I would, but you know it's SUMMER! but I promise i'll try to update more often, it's just some of my friends are needy and lonly creatures, it's sad really, haha. anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also I'll have a quick question at the end of the chapter for you guys that i'd like you all to answer :)**

**Disclaimer: Noppers I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "Maybe some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me, I could also be your girl." Best Friend by: Toy-Box

**Bella P.O.V. (Still age 12)**

"Finally. We'll be able to get some sun." Claire said, as she laid out her towel.

"I don't know why you keep on saying that." I said, as I laid down on my towel and looked up at the cloudless sunny sky. "It's not like we're albino."

"Yes well... I still like to tan." She said.

"Still like..." I sighed, and shook my head. "Claire how can you like to tan when the sun only makes an appearance, like three times a year?"

"Because-"

"You guys aren't going to fight on the concept of tanning again are you?" Our friend Leigh said, as she set her towel up next to us.

"Well we wouldn't have to be fighting if Bella didn't-"

"Oh no. Don't you even start! Besides how much of a tan can you get if your still wearing your tank top." I said. Claire looked down and huffed.

"Fine you win this one." She said, before she tore her tank top off.

"I didn't know this was a battle." I said. Claire just shrugged and turned her attention to Emily.

"Aunt Emily, could you hand me the strawberries?" She asked. Emily nodded and started to go through the cooler containing the twenty-plus, cases of tubberware.

"Bella, Leigh you girls wan't anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, strawberries are fine." I said, as Leigh nodded her head along with my statement.

"You girls better get your fair share of food, before the boys get hungry again." Emily said, as she handed Claire the tubberware containing the strawberries. All of us just nodded, before Emily started to talk with Leah, Kim, and Cousin Rachel.

"You know..." Leigh said, before she took a bite of her strawberry. "I've been wondering about something."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Why is it... that it always seems more scandelous for girls to be caught in her underwear and bra." She said. I looked over at Claire confused, but she just shrugged.

"What?" I asked. Leigh just sighed.

"Okay. Look at us." She said, motioning to our bikini clad bodies. "We're all wearing bikini's right?" She asked. When Claire and I nodded she continued. "So why is it, that bikini's cover the same amount of skin that bra's and underwear does, but it's more scandelous? Like, why is it we over react when some one walks in on us in our bra and panties, but us girls feel comfortable prancing around in bikini's."

"You're right!" Claire said, waving her strawberry towards Leigh. "I've never thought of that before. I wonder why we act like that." I nodded my head, before I thought of something.

"Also why is it we always cover our mouths when we gasp?" I said. "I've never seen a guy do that... well actually i've never seen a guy gasp before. But still." I said.

"Or why is it we also place our hands above our heart when something pops out and scares us." Leigh added. Claire nodded, before she took a big bite out of her strawberry.

"Our actions are... weird." She said. I nodded along with her, before I looked over at Leigh.

"Claire's right. But... why did you bring this up?" I asked. Leigh just shrugged.

"I was talking to my older sister yesterday about how I was going to the beach with you guys today, and she asked that question. I just thought i'd tell you guys and all. See what you thought about it." She said.

"Well that makes sense." Claire said. I just nodded, and bit into my strawberry. "But what I really want to talk about is your crush on Bella's cousin."

"What?" I asked shocked, after I spit out the piece to strawberry. "You like Jake!" Leigh's face instantly went red.

"Sshh!" She hushed. "Not so loud, he might hear!" She said, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder towards Jake. Who was, for lack of a better word, acting like a dip-wad.

"I can't believe you didn't notice!" Claire said. "He's not even related to me and I pay more attention to him than you do."

"That's not true!" I said. "I pay plenty of attention to him when he's around and talking to me."

"That's right." Claire said. "When he's talking to you." I looked at her strangely. "You don't pay him much mind when he's not talking to you." I sighed.

"Well why would I when he's occupied with something else? Besides what does that have to do with Leigh liking him?" I asked. Claire sighed, and shook her head at me in mock disappointment.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you ever learn to pay attention to your surroundings." She said.

"I do, besides i'm the most observant of our group." I said.

"Yes well, maybe you should be a bit more observant. Because whenever Leigh is around when Jake is, she can't seem to take her eyes off of him. Ecspecially when you two are talking, seeing as that's the closest she ever really gets to him. But still, even after you two are done talking she still stalks him with her eyes." Claire said. I felt my eyes widen and I looked over at Leigh, who had a slight blush coating her tan skin.

"You really like Jake?" I asked. Leigh nodded and looked down at her hands. "Wow, okay then. That's weird."

"How so?" Leigh asked, looking up at me.

"Well, because he's Jake." I said. "I don't...see it." At this Leigh laughed.

"Well of course you don't, he's your cousin." She said.

"Actually I don't think that's it." Claire said. "Becuase some people fall in love with their cousins and get married. Bella could've easily fallen in love with Jake."

"Eww! God Claire that's gross!" I yelled repulsed. Claire just shrugged.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." She said. I just shook my head at her.

"You know, sometimes I really do question our friendship. I mean, me fall in love with Jake? That's not ever gonna happen." Claire shrugged again, and I just sighed. "But in all honesty." I said, turing my attention back to Leigh who had an amused expression on her face. "What _do _you see in Jake? I mean sure he's funny, and nice, and all..." I said, trailing off.

"Well." Leigh said. "I like him for those reasons, and because he's unbelievably hot! I mean have you seen him? Besides you and Claire are so lucky!"

"How so?" Claire asked.

"Because you get to live with _that,_" Leigh said, pointing towards the boys who were goofing off in the water. "Every day!" I slowly trained my eyes on the boys to see what she meant, but what really grabbed my attention was Embry.

The sun, which was shining on his bronze colored skin streched over mounds of muscle, seemed to have a glow to it. His short black hair was wet, and sticking up in every direction, I guess from running his fingers through it. His brown eyes were shining, and he was laughing at Quil who was trying to dunk Paul under the water. At the sight of him I couldn't help but notice how my body suddenly felt warm, and I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah." I heard Claire say. "I guess we are lucky." But as she said that, I couldn't help but think in the back of my brain that she was staring at Quil. After a while I guess Embry felt my eyes on him, so he turned his attention over to me. He smiled even wider at me and waved. I blushed, gave him a small wave back, and looked down at my hands. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please don't tell me i'm starting to like Embry. He's my best friend and older brother! Nothing more, and nothing less._

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Guys." I whispered quickly towards Kim, Leah, and Rachel as I took my eyes off of Bella.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I think Bella is finally experiencing her first crush." I said, motioning towards her with a small wave of my hand. The girls then turned their attention to Bella who was staring at Embry.

"Well it's about time." Leah said, as Bella blushed, waved back at Embry, and she turned her attention away. I laughed along with Kim and Rachel at the sight of Bella's blushing.

"I can't help but wan't to say 'aww' right now. It's so unbelievably cute." Rachel said. I nodded along with her.

"Yeah, now we only have to wait about four more years until Quil and Embry break the news to Claire and Bella." Leah said.

* * *

**? P.O.V. (We haven't had her P.O.V. in a while)**

"How'd it go? Did you pick up anything?" I asked, as she walked through the door. She smiled at me.

"Oh yes. It seems like the young ones are finally picking up intrest in their wolves." She said. I smirked and leaned back against the wall.

"Perfect, I guess we don't have that long to wait anymore." I said. She shook her head.

"Nope... In about three or four more years we can have our fun." She said. I felt a smile curl up on my lips.

"Perfect." I purred. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**And waalaa! Oh! But I have a question for you guys!**

**None of you have to be reading my Sam/Bella story A Not So Happy Ending, to answer this question. But I've been juggling this idea around in my head for a while, and I was wondering if Bella should get the scars that Emily has? You know like have Sam phase to close and scar Bella. So should Bella have scars, or be scar free? I'd like to know what you all think :)**

**Anyways... Review please (and tell me your thoughts on the scar thing)**


	11. Sneakpeek for ch11 & AN

**Hey guys! I'm so SORRY! **

**I honestly planned on updating chapter 11 today, but the thing is my family and I are going on vacation to visit my Aunt and Uncle in Ohio and I got caught up in packing today and spending the rest of the day wtih my boyfriend and my BFFL's.**

**So I am terribly sorry! But I promise I will update on thrusday, since that is the day I get back. But I hope you all understand, and pray for me, considering I'll be stuck in an eight hour car ride with my hyperactive and annoying 10 yr old brother -who will most likely spend the whole time talking about his up coming birthday- I mean I love the little bugger but still, the kid drives me up the wall!**

**ANYWAYS, since I feel horrible for not updating I thought i'd give you all a sneek peak into next weeks chapter, how does that sound?**

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

"Is it sick that I enjoyed doing that?" She asked, as she walked back into the room. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I don't think it is... so how was it?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through the thin pale red hair of the dead little girl in my lap.

"It was fine. The girl's room smelled delicious. I think it might be hard not to drink her dry when we finally make our move." She said. I smiled at that and licked my lips.

"That good huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Well it's a good thing we only have two more years left to wait. Now i'm even more excited." She laughed, but then sighed. "What?" I asked. She shrugged and trained her eyes on the dead girl still in my lap.

"I'm just sad I wasn't able to stay you know? To see how she liked her present." She said. I smirked and shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I know how she'll react to it." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (Age 14)**

"I'm so excited for our sleepover tonight." Leigh said, as she plopped herself down on the kitchen table. "We can gossip and talk about boys... and you can fill me in on Jake." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Leigh... He has a girlfriend now... remember? Pale, tall, shy, and nice? Ring any bells?" I asked. Leigh shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. Angela is great. I get it. It doens't help to admire the art work though." I just sighed and shook my head.

"Your a lost cause." I mumbled.

"Oh ease up Bella." Claire said, as she looked through the kitchen cabinets. "Leigh is right... now where are those damn goldfish? I want cheesy goodness!" This caused Leigh and I to both laugh.

"Try the cabinet next to the fridge." I said, before I started to head towards the stairs. "I'm just gonna drop my back pack off in my room, and grab my over night stuff before we head over to your house Leigh." I called.

"Alright!" She called back, before I heard her laugh again. Probably at something Claire said. I felt a small smile grow on my face and shook my head. I still didn't undarstand Claire's growing fascination for cheese. As I made my way towards the door an odd smell reached my nose. I scrunched my nose up in distaste, and furrowed my eyebrow. What in the hell is that smell coming from?

Once I reached my door, I breathed in deeply and realized the smell was coming from my room. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, and reached out to touch the cold door knob. I took a deep breath and held it, just incase the smell got worse when I opened my door. I slowly turned the door knob and eased the door open. I gasped as my eyes zeroed in on what was in my room, before I let out a gut wrenching, horrified scream.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the sneek peak! I'll see (well not really, but you get my point) you all on thursday! Toodles my Lovies! :)**

**~TnmElovr (Tay)**


	12. Chapter 11

****

**Hola guys! I'm BBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK! Did you miss me? Because I missed you all :). Well incase any of you were wondering, I had fun in Ohio, and I went to the state fair, which was intresting seeing as i've never been to one before. But let me tell you, most of the food there I dubbed to be called heartattack on a stick, I mean they had fried cheese there! I mean seriously! Sign me up for the death list please!**

**haha, anyways... back onto topic, I just want to say i'm glad i'm back and for you all to enjoy the rest of chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Twilight, how about you?**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "If nothing is true, what more can I do?" Painting Flowers by: All Time Low

**? P.O.V.**

"Is it sick that I enjoyed doing that?" She asked, as she walked back into the room. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I don't think it is... so how was it?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through the thin pale red hair of the dead little girl in my lap.

"It was fine. The girl's room smelled delicious. I think it might be hard not to drink her dry when we finally make our move." She said. I smiled at that and licked my lips.

"That good huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Well it's a good thing we only have two more years left to wait. Now i'm even more excited." She laughed, but then sighed. "What?" I asked. She shrugged and trained her eyes on the dead girl still in my lap.

"I'm just sad I wasn't able to stay you know? To see how she liked her present." She said. I smirked and shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I know how she'll react to it." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (Age 14)**

"I'm so excited for our sleepover tonight." Leigh said, as she plopped herself down on the kitchen table. "We can gossip and talk about boys... and you can fill me in on Jake." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Leigh... He has a girlfriend now... remember? Pale, tall, shy, and nice? Ring any bells?" I asked. Leigh shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. Angela is great. I get it. It doens't help to admire the art work though." I just sighed and shook my head.

"Your a lost cause." I mumbled.

"Oh ease up Bella." Claire said, as she looked through the kitchen cabinets. "Leigh is right... now where are those damn goldfish? I want cheesy goodness!" This caused Leigh and I to both laugh.

"Try the cabinet next to the fridge." I said, before I started to head towards the stairs. "I'm just gonna drop my back pack off in my room, and grab my over night stuff before we head over to your house Leigh." I called.

"Alright!" She called back, before I heard her laugh again. Probably at something Claire said. I felt a small smile grow on my face and shook my head. I still didn't undarstand Claire's growing fascination for cheese. As I made my way towards the door an odd smell reached my nose. I scrunched my nose up in distaste, and furrowed my eyebrow. What in the hell is that smell coming from?

Once I reached my door, I breathed in deeply and realized the smell was coming from my room. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, and reached out to touch the cold door knob. I took a deep breath and held it, just incase the smell got worse when I opened my door. I slowly turned the door knob and eased the door open. I gasped as my eyes zeroed in on what was in my room, before I let out a gut wrenching, horrified scream.

I took a quick step backwards, but me being myself I fell and landed on my butt with a hard thud. Still in a desperate need to get away from the vision infront of my, I did a quick and awkward crab walk backwards.

"Bella?" I whipped my head around at the sound of my name, my horrified eyes landing on Leigh and Claire. Who were standing at the top of the staircase looking at me with confused and worry filled eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Claire asked, as her and Leigh came and knelt down beside me. I just shook my head and took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Bella... Come on what's wrong? Are you okay?" Leigh asked.

"Call my dad. Or Embry, or Jake... just please! Call someone!" I begged, not answering their questions. I just couldn't, I didn't want them going near my room. Claire and Leigh look at eachother confused, before Claire nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"Come on." Leigh said, as she placed one hand under my elbow and the other on my back, helping me up. "Let's get you down stairs."

* * *

**Embry P.O.V.**

"Hey Claire Bear." Quil said, once he answered his cell phone.

_"Quil... Are either Embry or Jake with you?" _Claire asked over the phone. Upon hearing his name Jake looked up from the video game we were playing, and started paying attention too.

"Yeah..." Quil said slowly. "They're both here. Why?" He asked. I heard Claire sigh through the phone before she answered.

_"Because... I... Well it's Bella. She- well she's freaked out right now. Leigh and I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell us. But she's asking for Embry and Jake." _She said. Jake and I instantly stood up, ready to head out to see what was wrong with Bella.

"We're on our way over." Quil said, standing up himself. "You're all at Bella's house right?"

_"Yes." _Claire said. Quil nodded.

"See ya in a sec." He said, before Claire mumbled a quick 'bye' and hung up. All three of us dashed out of Quil's front door, and quickly walked towards Bella's house. Which was thankfully only eight houses away. I'm pretty sure if it were farther away I would have phased to get there, in a desperate need to see if my Bella was okay. My heart was pounding and worry was swirling around in my mind, as I wondered what could've scared Bella so bad that she'd need either Jake or me. Bella was a strong girl, and it wasn't easy to scare her. So for this to happen I knew it was no small thing.

Once Bella's house came into eyesight, I sped up, and bounded my way up to the porch, and in through the front door in a matter of seconds. "Bells?" I called out, once I was in the house.

"Kitchen." I heard Claire call out. I quikly rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, to see Bella sitting in one of the kitchen table chairs and clutching a glass of water, horror a clear emotion shining in her eyes.

"Oh Bella." I whispered as I made my way towards her. I knelt down beside her and softly placed my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong squirt?" I asked her, using her old nickname in a attempt to relieve some of the horror from her eyes.

"Oh god." I heard Jake's voice say as he walked into the house. "What is that smell?" That comment of his confused me, until I took in a quick whiff of the air around me. I scrunched up my nose slightly in distaste at the smell. I guess I didn't pick up the smell, because I was to worried and concerened about Bella. "Bells?" I heard Jake say once he walked into the kitchen, Quil standing right behind him. "What's wrong honey?" He asked. Bella just shook her head, and pointed towards the ceiling.

"My room." Was all she said, before Jake and Quil nodded and headed upstairs to her room.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. She just sighed and shook her head.

"It was horrible Embry... It makes me sick. How could someone do that?" Bella said, as she stared down at her glass of water. But before I could ask her what she meant, I heard Jake's muttered whisper.

"Oh shit." He said. It was quiet for a second as I listened to his feet stride across her room. "Quil." Jake said, a growl growing in his voice. "Get Sam... and the whole pack. Also have Emily call Charlie." I heard no response from Quil so my guess was that he just nodded. As I heard Quil's feet bound down the stairs I turned my head to look at him. He wore a slightly horrified expression, but anger was shining bright through his eyes.

"What-" But Quil cut me off with a shake of his head. I gave him a confused look, but he just shook his head again, and motioned from me towards the staircase.

"Go." Was all he said, before he quickly headed out of the house. I stared after him for a second before I quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" I heard Bella ask. I looked down at her to see her looking at me with worry. I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before I gave her a soft smile.

"I'm just going to check out your room okay?" I asked her. Bella stared at me for a couple of seconds before she nodded. I looked over at Claire and Leigh to see them sitting on the countertop staring at Bella. "Stay with her?" I asked. Claire nodded.

"Of course." She said. I gave her a slight nod back, and a last gentle squeeze on Bella's shoulder before I headed up the stairs towards Bella's room. As I neared her room, I could barely hold in the gag that wanted to escape as the horrid smell strengthend. As I stood in the doorway of her room, as saw Jacob standing infront of her bed, his shoulders tense, his arms shaking slightly, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Jake?" I asked. He slowly turned his head towards me, hate, worry, and anger flashing through his eyes. "What is it?" But he didn't answer, all he did was turn his attention back on Bella's bed. I sighed, getting a little fed up with the lack of answers I was getting, but walked towards him and Bella's bed anyways. And what I saw both sickened and angered me.

Because there, laying on Bella's now bloodied bed covers was a dead wolf cub, and sticking out of it's side was a knife embedded in it's now rotting flesh with a bloddy note attached to it. I ripped the note away from the knife and read it.

_Be careful about where you walk in the woods at night. This could very well be you next time, my lovely wolf boys._

_Until next time,_

_C&V_

_P.S. I couldn't help but notice how delicious our little Bella smelled. I can't wait to finally meet her._

**Well there you all have it! I hope you all liked it! Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 12

****

**Hi guys. I know it's been forever since I updated. But i've just recently lost my best friend. So I think that allows me to take a break from writing don't you think? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground." Smash Into You by: Beyonce (very pretty song. I recommend you listen to it :))

**Jake P.O.V.**

Charlie sighed heavily, and ran a hand over his tired face. "Bella and her friends want to give the wolf cub a funeral. As of now they're looking for a shoe box big enough to put him in." That earned a couple of chuckles from the guys, but the tense atmosphere was still tangible in the air. "So... You guys didn't catch a trail?" Charlie asked. At this Sam shook his head.

"No, the only scent we caught was normal wild life."

"So do you think it could have been a human?" Jared asked.

"No." I answered. "Because even a human would have left a scent. And the only thing I could smell in Bella's room was her, and the dead cub."

"Are you sure?" Jared asked doubtful. I nodded.

"Positive."

"So... What? Do you think we're dealing with a stench-less parasite?" Paul asked. I sighed heavily and looked over at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

"No... not, as you say Paul, stench-less." Dad said. At this we all turned to him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean Billy?" Charlie asked.

"Think about it Charlie. Some of our legends state that Cold One's have... special talents, powers I guess."

"So... your saying the leech that put that cub in Bella's room, has the ability to cover up their smell?" Quil asked. Dad gave a small nod.

"That's exactly what i'm saying." He said. Sam sighed heavily, and shook his head.

"If... what Billy is saying, is true. Then we have to tighten our patrol schedules, and patrol more frequently. We can't have that blood sucker slipping by us."

"Even if we do tighten the patrols, how do you expect us to catch the leech... considering it can mask it's scent." Collin said. I sighed, the kid actually had a point. Sam seemed to notice this too.

"We'll just have to rely on sight then." Embry said, speaking up for the first time. "We still know what leeches look like, so it shouldn't be a problem. Besides i'll do everything in my power to keep that monster from getting that close to Bella agian." He vowed. I nodded my head along with his statement.

"I'm right along with you bro." I said, causing him to give me a slight smile.

"But, I have a problem with something." Seth piped up. "From... what the leech said in the letter. It seems that she's been watching Bella. "

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

"Well... in the letter the leech said 'I can't wait to finally meet her.' Doesn't that kinda sound like she's been keeping tabs on her?" This caused us to all still, and grow silent.

"Shit." Paul said, after a few tense quiet moments. "You're right."

"But... it's just that... when she's not with you Embry, she's with that girls sssooo..." Seth said, trailing off suggestively.

"You... you don't think the leech is after the other imprints, do you?" Jared asked.

* * *

**Leigh P.O.V.**

"We need to pick flowers to put above his grave." I said. "And we also need to pick out a name."

"A name?" Bella asked. "The poor thing is...dead Leigh. He doesn't need a name."

"I beg to differ." I said. "We need a name to put it on his gravestone."

"We're giving him a gravestone now?" Claire asked, from the depths somewhere in Charlie's closet looking for a size-able box to put the cub in.

"Okay... more like a rock with paint on it. But it's the thought that counts!" I said. That finally got Bella to laugh and I smiled to myself. Finally I got some emotion out of the girl! "Hey...Bells." I said, suddenly in a desperate need to understand what she saw. Seeing as she seemed to be in the mood to talk now.

"Hmm?"

"What... exaclty, did you see?" I asked. "I mean I know coming across a dead animal is never easy. Ecspecially if it's a baby, but... how bad could it have been to make you go into shock?" At this Claire popped her head out of the closet to look over at Bella. Bella sighed heavily, and laid back on her dad's bed.

"It... I'm going to have to burn my bed sheets." She said. I raised and eyebrow at her, before I looked over at Claire who was giving Bella a strange look.

"It was on your bed?" Claire asked. Bella nodded.

"It...Oh god. It was just horrible. It was laying on it's side, and..." She said, trailing off.

"And..." I said, encouraging her to continue. Bella sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it. Okay... um, it was laying on it's left side, its stomach exposed to me. So... you'd expect for it's face to be towards me also right?" She asked. When Claire and I nodded she continued. "Well, it's face wasn't pointing towards me... the back of it's head was... the neck was, twisted." My eyes widened as the visual came into my mind... that's just-

"Oh my god." Claire said, in a shocked voice.

"I know." Bella mumbled. "But-"

"There's more?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes, why else would I have to get rid my bed sheets?" She asked.

"Rabies?" I said. Bella gave me a small smile.

"No... it have knife protruding from it's side... his blood was all over the sheets."

"Oh..." I said, shocked.

"Yeah." Bella said. "Oh." It was quite for a couple of seconds, as I stared at Bella, who was rubbing furiously at her eyes. I guess in an attempt to get the vision out of her head.

"Perfect!" I heard Claire's muffled voice shout. Bella and I looked over towards the closet, to see a box fly out of it, and then Claire crawling out after it. "I know converse boxes are normally big. But day-um Bells, your dad must have huge feet to get a shoe box this big!" Bella and I laughed at that. "And you know what they say about big feet, right?" Claire asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Big socks." Bella chimed in. "And you know what they say about big socks?"

"Big shoes!" I said.

"Well... I was gonna say big-"

"You finish that sentence Claire and I will cut you!" Bella said, in mock anger. I giggled, while Claire playfully huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Party pooper."

"This is a big shoe conversationg about my dad, Claire... i'd rather _not_ continue it." Bella said.

"Robbie!" I shouted, as a name came to me. Claire and Bella looked at me strangely.

"I think it's time to put her in the padded cell that's been waiting for her with her name on it." Claire whispered loudly to Bella. Bella nodded along, trying to fight her smile, and keep her face serious.

"Do you think they'll have a straight jacket also? Just incase." She whispered back. I just glared at them.

"Very funny guys." I said. "I think Robbie should be the wolfs name. Here lies Robbie, may he rest in peace."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Review please!**

**Now I realize this chapter may have sucked, and it was super short. But do to recent events I've been in a funk, so you'll have to excuse me.**

***WARNING!WARNING! RANT AHEAD!* Okay, so I have something to say. I am sick and tired of people leaving reviews on my stories saying 'this chapter sucks!' or 'This chapter was too short and it was bad' and blah blah blah! Well i've got news for you guys! I'm not a professional writer! I'm just a teenaged girl, who's writing is ametuer. And if you don't like the length of my chapters well then to damn bad! I'm the fucking writer, I can do as I please! If I wanna have a short chapter i'll have short chapters, if I wanna have long chapters well then that same rule applies! So don't for ONE second think you can send me reviews saying stuff like that! I like getting reviews! I appreciate them! But I don't appreciate people sending me reviews bashing my writing! I mean have any of you ever heard of the saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all'? Well yeah, that rule applies to you people who like to send rude reviews to writers out there.**

**Look, normally I just let things like this blow over. But with the death of my best friend, and having a horrible temper. I just couldn't keep it in. I'm done with people thinking they can trample on my writing! I know i'm not the best writer out there! But you don't have to rub that in my face. I enjoy writing, and having people enjoy the stories I put up here. But when people send me reviews like that... well I loose insperation for awhile. Because then it makes me think other people hate it too. And I just can't deal with that.**

**So please... if you didn't like this chapter, please don't send me a review saying so. Just keep your comments to yourself. I don't think if I can handle people's rudeness for awhile. **

**But to the other readers out there, who have hearts of gold, and actually enjoy my story, Please tell me so. Because nice reviews make me smile. And i'm in a desperate need for a laugh or slight smile. Seeing as i've done so little of that since last friday.**

**Anyways... Rude reviews will be ignored and i'll curse you all to hell. While nice ones will be accepted and i'll send you all a virtual hug.**


	14. Reasons & Update dealine

**Hello my lovlies! Wow, so it's been over a year since you all have heard from me... and im terribly sorry! I know you all are most likely angry at me for not updating in such a long time and I apologize.**

**The reason why I haven't updated in a while is because my life has been in the crapper for a long ass time... and well as the saying goes; shit happens. Basically as most of you know from my previous chapters, I lost one of my best friends due to cancer, and then last school year life decided to slap me in the face. Alot of stuff went down and I fell into a deep depression..**

**So long story short, I tried to commit suicide and obviously I failed (considering since you all are reading this), I wasn't hospitalized, but I did have to go see a psychiatrist and therapist... turns out I suffer from depression, anxiety, and I have OCD... which I kind of already knew I had, im a freak when it comes to things being in order.. but that's besides the point. **

**Anyway I started to get better around May and June... and I was back to my oldself... well my oldself on medication but whatever. So when I was feeling better I found motivation to log into my fanfiction account and update! The only problem? A killer case of writers block.**

**A killer case of writers block that I still suffer from... which is another reason why I haven't updated in so long. And I know you all are probably like "Well why didn't you tell us sooner?", and honestly... I dont know why.**

**So this is the deal... If I dont update any of my current stories that are in progress by the end of December, you can all send me hate mail! How does that sound?**

**So since I gave myself a dead line, I will try to update before it ends...even if the chapters do come out looking like total pooh, at least I updated right?**

**OH! and one last thing before I sign off... one of my readers sent me a review telling me she/he hated me... so I'm going to use one of my favotire song lyrics to convey my feelings to this certain reader.. are you ready?**

**"If you love, me thank you! If you hate, me fuck you!"**

**Sound harsh? Well I'm sorry... but I think everyone knows from my old profile information, and small rants in some chapters from my stories... that I dont take shit from anyone...so maybe you should think next time before you tell someone you hate them..**

**Because heck, I dont know, but maybe that person that you just said you hated has low self-esteem issues, suffers from depression and anxiety, and oh I dont know... tried to commit suicide once or twice... Just sayin'...**

**So a word of advice... maybe you should think before you speak... you never know the effect your words will have on someone.**

**Anywho... that's all for now! I promise i'll update again before 2012!**

**I love and miss you all so much...**

**Yes I even love and miss you, reviewer who hates me!**

**Till next time**

**~Tay**


	15. Chapter 13

**Im BaaaaAAAAAAck! So How have you all been? Good I hope :)... So like I promised I updated again before 2012, yay me! Anyways I'm still suffering from writers block, and i'm a tad rusty so if this chapter sucks I apologoze before hand.. anyways enjoy!**

**P.S. I always have something I want to talk to you guys about, but that'll be at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hah, me owning Twilight? I wish!**

* * *

Song qoute of the day: "Little Miss down on luck. Little Miss I give up. Little Miss I'll get tough, don't you worry about me anymore." Little Miss by: Sugarland

**Bella P.O.V. (Age 14)**

"I can't believe we actually have to get chaperoned home." I grumbled, as I threw my backpack on the ground and sat on the school steps. Claire sat her backpack on the ground more gently than I did and sat down next to me.

"I know... But it's really not the big of a problem Bells." She said. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It is to me. I mean seriously it's not like we're children!"

"Well technically-"

"Leigh... Hush yourself." I said. Leigh looked down at me and shook her head.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?" She aked. I smirked.

"You did."

"Wha- oh gross Bella!" She screamed, causing both Claire and I to laugh.

"Well it seems like you guys are having fun." I heard a voice say. I leaned a little to the right to peer behind Leigh and smiled.

"Hey Jake!" I said, as I stood up.

"Hey squirt. What's up Claire, Leigh?"

"Nothing much." Claire replied, as she dusted her jeans off. "But it took you long enough to get here."

"Yeah." Jake said with a laugh. "Sorry about that, anyhow I take it you guys are ready to leave. Hop on in."

"I call passenger seat!" I said, as I grabbed my backpack and ran towards Jake's car.

"Hey no fair!" Leigh called after me. "You got passenger seat last time."

"Oh well." I said, turing aroung breifly to stick my tongue out at her. "Sucks for you."

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

"What do you mean we should call it off completly!" She yelled. I sighed and shook my head.

"I didn't say we should call it off completly. I'm just saying maybe we should lay low for awhile." I said.

"But why?"

"Because from what you've been telling me it's been getting harder for you to keep watch on the girls."

"Yeah but-"

"We want to catch them off gaurd hon, if you remember correctly." I said, walking towards her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "So we need to lay low...let them think we've backed off. And then when the opprotune time comes, we'll strike. So calm yourself." She sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah...I guess your right." I laughed.

"No... You know I'm right. Now" I said backing off a little. "I don't know about you... but I am unexpectedly thirsty."

"No..." I heard the quiet whimper from behind me. I smirked and turned around to look at the frail human boy.

"Don't worry dear...you'll be with your friends and family soon enough."

* * *

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"It's almost been a year." Sam said. "Besides from stray vampires, we haven't caught the one that seemed to threaten Bella and the others. Also we need to add to the fact that nothing serious has happened since the wolf cub incident."

"I know... but I still worry. Are you sure you should lighten up patrols?" I asked.

"Charlie." Billy said. "The boys have been running themselves ragged these past few months... and like Sam said there hasn't been any threat in a long time. Let the boys relax a little, okay?"

"Yeah, but what if that's all part of the leeches plans? Have you guys stop patrolling and-"

"We're not gonna stop patrolling Charlie." Embry said. "We're just going to lessen the schedule."

"Besides, it's not like we aren't going to stop watching after the girls just because we're going to lessen the patrol." Jake added. "I won't let anything happen to Bella or Angela." I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"I suppose you're right... I just-"

"No, that's enough out of you." Billy said, cutting me off. "You need to stop thinking so negatively...the boys know what they're doing. Besides if I remember correctly, today is Bella's birthday. So you need to lighten up old man." I smiled.

"Who are you calling old?"

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (Age 15)**

"So how does it feel to be fifteen Bells?" Embry asked from beside me. I shrugged.

"I don't feel any different than I did yesterday when I was fourteen." I said.

"Yeah, well look on the bright side." Quil chimed in. "In six more months you'll be able to get your permit."

"That's right!" Leigh said. "You'll be a woman of the road!" I raised and eyebrow.

"A woman of the road? Seriously Liegh?" Claire asked.

"What? I think it sounds cool!" She said. I laughed.

"Yeah right...Okay."

"Hey don't hate! You better appreciate!"

"Oh my god." I groaned. "You are such a dork."

"Hey! No I'm-"

"Who's ready for some cake and presents?" Emily's voice called from the kitchen.

Before I could even open my mouth to say my agreement, all of the boys stood up and rushed into the kitchen. "Oh no you don't! You all better wait, the birthday girl has to make her wish and blow out the candles." I heard Emily say.

"You better hurry in there Bella, if you even want to see your cake." Claire said. I laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"So we're headed down to Forks in about the next year?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head.

"That's what I see Carlisle deciding on atleast." I said.

* * *

**So there you all have it! I apologize once again for the crappy out come, and the shortness of it but hey... I updated! WOOH!**

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!* I just wanted to let you guys know, you all are the most sweetest and understanding people ever. All of your reviews warmed my heart and made me smile. You have know idea how happy you guys made me...even though you guys don't really know me you all were still patient and didn't pressure me into updating too soon, and I cant thank you guys enough.**

**So I thought, hey! why don't we all get to know eachother? So I came up with this idea that you guys can ask me questions... And they can be about what you want to know. You can ask questions about my stories, about me, or about life in general...What ever you guys feel like asking me go ahead and do so. And I will pick some select questions and put my answers to them in the next chapter.**

**And in return, every chapter i'll ask you guys a question! How does that sound? I think it'll be fun getting to know you guys, and you guys getting to know me.**

**So here's my question of the day: If you could be an animal, what animal would you be?**

**My answer for that would be a pug! haha**

**Anyways I can't wait for your guys' feedback and questions :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
